A New Dawn: Sequel to Rain of Vengeance
by Stohne Rohse
Summary: Onyx's reign of terror is over. Everything is back to the way it's supposed to be. At least, they think its over. Didn't anyone ever tell Onyx that Anti Gems couldn't be destroyed? Rated T for violence. DISCLAIMER IN FIRST CHAPTER


**_I, Stohne Rohse, pledge that in no way am I claiming ownership, nor that I created the characters STEVEN UNIVERSE, GARNET, AMETHYST, PEARL, GREG UNIVERSE in this story. I will never attempt to claim any monetary value nor financial gain from this story. My purpose for these stories is for writing practice in a peer-reviewed environment and for the enjoyment of the fans and users of this site only. _**

The afternoon was silent and warm as I sat upon the couch, my mind free of all thoughts. I no longer felt the aches and pains of my wounds. The cuts that slashed deep into my ancient flesh had long since healed after the dark powers dispelled from my body and I was once again able to repair within the safety of my gem. Onyx's siege was nearly three months ago, and Steven knew not of the Dark Gem's betrayal. Garnet was bent on keeping it that way.

As for me, ever since Onyx was defeated and her gem bubbled, I never felt better. It was as if I had been drowning for a hundred years, then finally returned to dry land. I stopped hearing her voice inside my head, and I stopped feeling her gaze burn into me when I was alone. I could finally relax and carry on missions with ease. Such was the way it was before. Before Onyx. Before the darkness.

"Pearl! Hey, Pearl! Pearl, Pearl, Pearl!" Steven's excited voice shook me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see him bouncing up and down in front of me, holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Yes, Steven?" I asked him quietly, folding my hands in my lap.

"Can I go to this? Can I, please?" Steven pleaded, practically throwing the flyer into my face. I took the paper, swept my eyes over it and quickly recognized it as an advertisement for a public concert in town. Not wanting to read more into it, I gave it back to the energized young boy.

"Of course you can, Steven." I gave him his answer with a pleasant smile. Steven beamed.

"All right! This is gonna be great! I'll go get dad!" Steven said, running out the door, leaving the paper behind. My eyes followed the movement of the flyer as it floated to the floor like the dance of a petal. I knew it would be safe for him. Nothing ever happened in town that would cause any kind of danger for him. The only possible threat would be a human, but I was certain the humans knew better than to mess with Steven. Especially after the incident with the boy called Ronaldo. At least I'd think so. Humans can be so thick-headed sometimes. But perhaps I was judging them too harshly. One look at Greg and I was certain humans were a lazy, good for nothing race. But I could never say such things. Not if I'm to protect them.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. I should be resting. Taking only one last look at the door, I closed my eyes and let myself enter the soft harmony of sleep.

**ANTI-PEARL**

"Seven forty-eight. Sweet. Twelve more minutes." I whispered to myself, glancing at a clock in a store window. Turning to face the growing crowd, I wrapped my fingers around the handle of a heavy amp and dragged it forward across the stage, then plugged it into my speakers. The speakers let out a pop, then the low drone of electricity flowed out of the glorious black amplifier and into the air. Such a sweet sound. I grinned to myself, then pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the pockets on my blue jeans. I tossed the box to the side and flicked the lighter on, watching the orange flames kiss the top of the white roll. Sticking it in my mouth, I turned back to face the crowd. They were all looking up at me anxiously, waiting for a show. And what a show they would get.

Funny how none of them recognized me. Not one grew a brain and said, _hey, ain't that the same biatch that drove her van though 'ere?_ Nope. Lucky me. And even if they did remember, that isn't me anymore. I'm done with that broad, Onyx. I am my own person now. I examined my crowd further. Most the people I didn't recognize, but there's always that one black sheep. Standing in the back, I saw that one kid that tried to hug me three months ago. There he was, starred shirt and all, standing with a big fat guy and cheering louder than anyone. I smiled. He was actually kinda funny to watch. Stupid little tyke. Glancing backwards at the clock, I saw it was seven fifty-nine. Showtime.

Blowing a puff of smoke out of my nose, I reached down and took a hold of my electric guitar. Plugging a cord into the instrument, I strummed it, letting out a beautiful sound. The crowd went silent. Holding the strings still, I prepared myself for the song I was about to play. Blowing more black smoke from my mouth, I drew back my fingers, and strummed an electrified chord. Notes flooded forth into the darkening town, and a song was born. The crowd began to cheer. I played the intro with an incredible skill, then my mind raced to think of the words before the real talent was to emerge.

Keeping time with a tapping foot, I spit out my cigarette and steeled my courage.

"I was caught! In the middle of a railroad traaack!" I sang, shutting my eyes and bracing my senses for the cheers that rang out. Thunderstruck was a favorite of the humans, and I knew for sure they would like _my_ performance of it. I sang each and every one of the words flawlessly, and by the time I finished the song, my fingers ached, but felt incredible at the same time. I opened my eyes, and saw that the kid and the fat guy were now in the front of the crowd.

"WHOO! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" The boy screamed, beaming widely. I grinned down at him, and took my bows. And I couldn't help but notice as the crowd began to get smaller and smaller, the boy and the fat man stayed. What, did they want my autograph or something? I suppose that'd be okay. Only if he _begged_ for it though. By eight-ten, the boy and the man finally left. Good riddance. I don't give autographs. Walking around to the alleys of the nearest building, I pulled my van out in front of the stage and started to load up my equipment. Don't 'cha worry, Beach City. I'll be back.

Same time next week.

**HACKMANSITE**

My vision was fogged and I was plagued with a blistering headache as I awoke from a long slumber. I blinked my aching eyes, trying to clean the darkness that had been stuck for so many sunrises. Cold moonlight bathed my body through an open door, and it was somewhat refreshing to see. My skin was cold, and half my body felt paralyzed. I reached my hand up in the air, hoping the moonlight wasn't an illusion and my vision wasn't ruined. To my relief, I saw my hand move as I moved. Pressing my hands to the cold floor, I sat myself up and examined my surroundings. The area's walls were stained with long-dried blood, and chains were scattered along the floor. I vaguely remembered this place as Onyx's cellar.

I planted my hands into the floor and tried to stand up, but upon doing so, I heard an eerie cracking sound on my chest. This induced a late pain sensation that made my whole body feel like it was going to implode. Hissing, I looked down at my chest and saw my gem. Cracked and broken beyond repair. My power was ruined. My heartbeat seemed to speed up as I reached a hand up to my gem to gently run my fingers over the crack. As I did, memories came flowing back like water in a dam that had just been breached. Voices whispered to me my lost memories, and my sleeping anger was aroused. Clenching my fists, I forced myself up and looked towards the door. The cellar would never be my final resting place. No matter how broken my gems would ever be.

On that day...on that horrible day...I needed power. I needed help. I needed Onyx. And now I needed her more than ever.

And I know exactly where they're keeping her.


End file.
